Vivir el momento
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: —Te amo, y eso es lo único que me importa ahora. Eres todo lo que necesito —pasó su mano por el cabello despeinado de Sally y ella se dejó acariciar—. Enfoquémonos en el ahora y vivamos el momento. Esta historia participa de Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books


**Disclaimer: **Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a Jotaká.

* * *

_Esta historia participa de Desafíos _**_"Buscando la inspiración"_**_ del Foro First Generation: The story before books._

* * *

**Vivir el momento**

Por: Daenerys Black.

* * *

La oscuridad de la noche cubría el paisaje que se extendía en frente de Sally. La brisa de verano que revolvía sus castañas hebras no se llevaba consigo sus penas. Sally fue a pasar las vacaciones a la vieja casa de su abuela en el campo como le había contado a Megan. La anciana ya dormía plácida en su cama de algodón mientras su nieta observaba la oscuridad con una nostalgia digna de una tragedia griega. Ahogó un suspiro de lamento tomando una taza con _zumo de calabaza_ en ella.

¿La razón de su sufrimiento? Tenía nombre y apellido y era Megan Jones. Cuando el expreso de Hogwarts llegó a la estación que las llevaría a sus hogares durante de la temporada de verano, Megan había decidido contarle a sus padres sobre su relación con Sally. Ella no quería, dijo que aún no estaba lista para ser presentada a los padres de su novia. Megan se molestó con ella, argumentando que llevaban casi un año juntas y que ya era hora de que sus padres supieran que a su hija le gustaban las chicas en vez de los chicos. Ese era otro punto, en la sociedad mágica no eran bien vistas las relaciones homosexuales. Sally temía cómo reaccionarían los padres de Megan.

A pesar de las protestas de Sally, fueron a ver a los padres de Megan. La madre de Megan, la señora Jones, reaccionó bastante bien dentro de lo que se podía esperar. No le gritó a Sally ni mucho menos, tampoco la miró como si fuese un bicho raro que había que alejarlo de su adorada hija. El señor Jones, por otra parte, no digirió muy bien las cosas, aunque se mantuvo bastante educado.

—No acepto su relación y creo que lo mejor que puede hacer, señorita Perks, es mantener las distancias con Megan.

Las palabras del señor Jones fueron como si una cubeta helada cayera sobre Sally. No porque fuera él el que las estaba diciendo, sino fue porque, en ese momento, Sally se dio cuenta que mucha gente se opondría a su relación con Megan. Porque sin importar en el año que estuviesen, ese tipo de reacción siempre estaría presente.

Megan de inmediato comenzó a protestar.

—¡No puedes evitar que la vea! —gritó y algunos transeúntes, tanto magos como muggles, voltearon a ver a la Hufflepuff gritar.

—Megan… —trató de tranquilizar Sally a su novia—, está bien —susurró aunque ni ella misma creía una sola palabra. En su interior todo se caía a pedazos.

—No, no lo está, Sally. Este hombre no puede obligarme a ser algo que no soy.

—Megan, cariño, creo que deberíamos irnos —la madre de Sally la tomó del brazo delicadamente y la jaló hacia sí.

—Creo que yo también debería irme —dijo Sally. No quería dejar sola a Megan en aquella situación y vio por la expresión que puso ella que tampoco quería que se fuese, pero quería iniciar una pelea en el medio Kings's Cross. Y tampoco quería que el señor Jones viera las lágrimas inminentes que se asomaban por sus ojos.

Con pasos trémulos, Sally se alejó de la familia Jones. Ignorando la sonrisa satisfactoria del padre de Megan y los gritos llamando su nombre de la chica que amaba.

«Megan debe odiarme por haberla abandonado así en la estación.»

Desde entonces que no había tenido noticias de Megan. Por lo que sabía, su padre la mandó a otro país para que no se volviera a ver nunca más con ella. Las cartas que mandaba no volvían con respuesta, pero las lechuzas no regresaban con sus mensajes lo que significaba que alguien las recibía.

Lo único que deseaba más era que el verano acabase y volver a Hogwarts para reencontrarse con Megan. Quizás, después de un tiempo, el padre de Megan cambiase de opinión y ellas podrán estar juntas sin obstáculos. Sally miró las centellantes estrellas que junto a la luz plateada de la luna alumbraban los capos.

Con ese deseo en su corazón, se levantó de la silla chirriante para irse a la cama. Unos mosquitos la habían picado sin que ella se diera cuenta y ya estaba comenzado a picarle el brazo. Las tablas de madera crujían al pasar Sally por ellas. Al tocar la chapa oxidada por el pasar de los años y las lluvias del invierno, escuchó un ruido viniendo de los árboles frente a la casa. De inmediato pensó que era un animal y se maldijo a sí misma por no portar su varita —que no le hubiese servido de mucho ya que era menor de edad— para protegerse.

«No hay nada que temer —Sally retiró la mano de la chapa lentamente para no hacer ruido que pudiese alertar al animal—. El bosque son sólo árboles, los árboles son sólo madera.»

Una figura de estatura baja salió de un árbol para luego erguirse y ser del tamaño de una persona promedio. El contorno de la figura era de un humano y Sally pensó que hubiera preferido que fuese un animal.

—Sally, ¿eres tú? —soltó un suspiro de alivio, reconocería esa voz en cualquier situación.

—Megan —habló—, me diste un susto de muerte.

Ahora podía ver claramente que era ella. El mismo corte de pelo disparejo color marrón. Esos ojos celestes acunados por unas cuantas pecas que Sally se había pasado una noche contándolas. 23 pecas tenía Megan.

—Eh, deberías alegrarte de tenerme aquí. No todos los días tu novia huye de casa y viaja kilómetros para venir a verte al fin de la civilización.

Sally soltó una risa y no le importó que sea medianoche. Había extrañado tanto a Megan y ahora que estaba con ella sentía que la vida volvía a tener color.

—Te extrañé tanto, Megan —Sally agarró la blusa que vestía la chica y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Luego de que el beso acabara, dijo:—. Y, sabes, no estamos tan apartados de la civilización aquí, tenemos luz.

—Whoa —exclamó sarcástica—, luz. Qué magnífico.

—¿No estás… no me odias por haberte dejado aquél día sola? —esa pregunta llevaba rondando por su cabeza desde que la vio aparecer entre los árboles. Aunque temía la respuesta, necesitaba saberla.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no —Megan tenía una cara de perplejidad y de risa. Sally rio también—. Nunca te podría odiar, Sally. A menos que, claro, me engañarás con esa tipa que siempre te mira el trasero cuando subes las escaleras —Sally soltó una carcajada que pudo haber despertado a su abuela y Megan hizo una falsa mueca de enfado—. ¡Es verdad! Me hierve la sangre cada vez que la pillo mirándote como si fueras un chocolate. Eres mi chocolate.

Sally vio a los ojos a Megan y ella a los suyos. Se quedaron unos minutos así. No había necesidad de hablar porque ambas se entendían perfectamente con tan solo observar lo que sus ojos expresaban. Sally se sumergía en ese océano azul y se dejaba llevar por la corriente.

—¿Qué te harán cuando vuelvas a casa? —preguntó Sally maculando el momento.

—Te amo, y eso es lo único que me importa ahora. Eres todo lo que necesito —pasó su mano por el cabello despeinado de Sally y ella se dejó acariciar—. Enfoquémonos en el ahora y vivamos el momento.

* * *

_The woods are just trees, __the trees are just wood._

_I sort of hate to ask it, __but do you have a basket? _

_¡Hola! Sip, esa parte suena mejor en inglés XD Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot de esta pareja que me gusta hace ¿dos días? sí, dos días. _


End file.
